The vampire
by Fawnstripes
Summary: Scott's cousin the vampire comes to town makes some bad choices but endeds up on Derek's goodside. Derek/OC
1. Chapter 1

As I arrived at my cousin's Scott's house, I smelled the pungent smell of more werewolves. I recognized Scott's and that annoying but funny human Stiles but not the other one. I curled my lips I hated the smell of werewolves it was disgusting. I ran into the house pausing to say Hi to his mom before running upstairs. I went to the door opened it and saw the new werewolf pressing Stiles to the wall and threatening to ripe his throat out... with his teeth. My eyes grew dark with anger no one threatened to kill Stiles… except for me. I let out a snarl of pure anger. Scott gasped and his eyes filled with horror when he saw me ready to pounce on the other mutt.

"No!" Scott yelled "Derek watch out!" The other mutt Derek turned and in one swift movement I had him the throat pressed against the other wall.

"Stay away from _MY _Stiles" I snarled. Derek looked at me in a look of admiration and shock

"Who are you" He snapped.

"Me I'm just Sky, Scott's vampire cousin." I said sly. He let out a growl at my tone of voice. I froze as Derek tried to break free but ended up cutting himself.

"DON'T SKY!" Scott and Stiles but yelled but it was too late. My teeth closed on his neck and I started to suck he tried to pull free but soon gave in as most people and animals did. I felt Scott and Stiles trying to pull me off but it wasn't working. Finally Scott got a knife and plunged it into my leg. I let out a yelp and backed off bristling in anger. Derek came to and took out his phone and he quickly texted someone. He gave me a look of pure hatred.

"They'll be here soon" Derek said to Scott while keeping an eye on me.

"We don't have to do this." Scott said trying to reason. If only I knew what they were talking about. "

Yes we do we already have an alpha pack to take care of." He snarled fighting back Scott's protest.

"You guys having trouble with an alpha pack I know about those I've seen them take out whole villages. But nothing takes cares of one of those but a couple of vampires or maybe even one hybrid. Like me but those hunters there annoying but fun to kill their blood has some kind of tang to it. But the hunter that I used to love to mess around with was Gerade he was fun. Hard to get but f me around . He loved chasing me around trying to kill me like they killed the rest of my pack no not pack cliché. He tried to finish the job not because he wanted to but before he came here I killed around twenty of his little group. Like I said they have a tangy taste to them. But don't worry I won't hurt your ex Allison. She's pretty but her blood doesn't sing to me but her dad."

I broke off as Derek flew at me and knocked me out the window. "You're sick" He growled. I hit the ground and pounced. Just as I was about to cut his neck open, I heard a rustle in the brush.

I turned and there they were "Sky nice to meet you again." Said an awfully recognizable voice.

"Gerade" I gasped in pure shock "You f-f-f-found me!"

"Time to finish the job I didn't get to finish so long ago." Gerade said with a twisted smirk as he held a gun in his hands "Bye-bye Sky nice knowing you."


	2. Chapter 2

As the sound of the gun shot echoed through the clearing, I froze and looked around in surprise. There was a bullet hole in the tree on my right.

"Gerade, your aim is getting worse" I sneered "You shouldn't have missed that was clearly a terrible choice." In one swift move I had him by the throat pressed up against a tree.

"Sky don't" I heard a pleading voice, Scott "Or else I'll have to…"

"Have to do what Scott" I said but broke off as something slammed into me, Derek. "You traitor you'd rather me on a hunters side then your kind."

"My own kind you're a vampire." Derek snarled "What are you stupid."

"You haven't told him yet have you Scott. You probably didn't even tell him I was coming am I right." I murmured, with a glance at Derek. I was pretty pleased at the confused look on his face.

"No not…" Scott began with a look of growing fear.

"Then I shall" I said with a smirk. I turned to Derek who growled at my expression "Derek honey I'm half wolf half vampire. You must be so happy. Too bad I have to kill you." As I finished my eyes turned a brilliant red and I lunged. My claws connected with his arms holding them over his head. I heard Scott behind me. I knew he had to pick alpha or me. Too bad I was family and Derek wasn't.

What I didn't expect was Scott to send me flying into a tree. "Scottie why?" I said with a hurt look.

"I had to he's my alpha my protective instinct is overload. I have to protect him with my life." Scott said with a look. I just wanted to claw his face off.

"Well then I was going to help you hunt down this wolf pack for you Scott. Because guess what I used to be part of it second most important alpha female but I left once I became this" I said gesturing to myself "a vampire but I changed my mind have fun either dying or joining." I gave him one last look of hatred and turned walking into the darkness. But stopped "Bye mutt have dying." And then disappeared into the darkness.


End file.
